Troppo Tardi
by Nekotah-and-Lilium
Summary: "Et maintenant c'était fini. Il lui avait fallu attendre de le voir mort pour comprendre." Courte Death fic.59/80.


Troppo Tardi

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous, le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

Note : Nyaho ! Ca faisait un moment qu'on avait pas posté le temps nous manquant (qui a dit qu'en fac il n'y avait pas de boulot ?! O.O). So, c'est la première fic un peu sombre que nous faisons ! On espère qu'à défaut de vous faire sourire (parce que normalement, psychopathes mis à part, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait engendrer une telle réaction xD) elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

.

.

.

**M**ort.

Il était mort. Son habituel sourire sur les lèvres, le visage serein malgré la blessure béante de son abdomen d'où ruisselait un flot de sang pourpre qui se répandait doucement sur le sol blanc que le coucher de soleil frappait d'un or cramoisi. Ces yeux autrefois pétillants et rieurs, ces doux yeux onyx ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne verrait son sourire s'épanouir, plus jamais son rire ne résonnerait dans l'air, clair et pur, ce rire qui l'avait tant énervé autrefois mais qu'il avait fini par chérir sans s'en rendre compte.

Yamamoto Takeshi, gardien de la pluie du Vongola Decimo venait de mourir en protégeant son boss.

Il avait toujours pensé que ce serait lui qui mourrait le premier ainsi. C'était lui le bras droit du Juudaime après tout. Cet idiot de baseballer faisait décidément tout pour l'énerver. Il était mort. Mort pour Tsuna. En le laissant. Seul.

Il serra plus fort contre lui le corps sans vie de l'épéiste, ne prêtant aucune attention au sang qui tachait à présent sa chemise. Deux sillons de larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues pâles, mais c'était à peine s'il en avait conscience. Tout ce qui importait était ce corps sans vie, ce corps immobile et froid, figé pour l'éternité.

Il était mort. Cet abruti avait osé mourir avant lui. Et avec le sourire. Il était mort en souriant. Lui ne pourrait plus jamais sourire. Pas après cette vision, pas après avoir tenu ce corps qui abritait auparavant tant de vie, inerte et maculé de rouge.

Après quinze années à ses côtés, il le laissait seul. Quinze années de colère, de désir; quinze années pendant lesquelles il s'était enfin senti vivant. Il avait été le seul à lui faire ressentir cette foule d'émotions inexplicables, des émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt qu'il n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Et maintenant, devant ce corps immobile, tout était clair. Mais il était trop tard. Il était mort et rien ne le ferait revenir. Ce n'était pas un conte, il n'y aurait pas d'happy end. Il n'ouvrirait pas les yeux au baiser de la princesse. De toute façon il n'avait rien d'une princesse. Il était tout le contraire. Il avait été odieux avec lui, le rabrouant sans cesse, ne lui adressant que son mépris, persuadé que les sentiments qui surgissaient à sa vue étaient le fruit d'une haine inextinguible.

Un sanglot ébranla tout son corps. Les larmes continuaient de couler, l'aveuglant totalement à présent.

Le souvenir d'une nuit d'été deux ans plutôt lui revint brutalement en mémoire, lui coupant le souffle.

Ils se trouvaient à ce moment-là en Italie pour une mission. Il se tenait seul face à la mer sur laquelle se reflétait la lumière abricot de l'aube, quand il avait entendu les pas du gardien de la pluie derrière lui. A l'époque, le sursaut de son cœur lui avait semblé être dû à la surprise et il s'était retourné prêt à se jeter comme à l'accoutumée dans une joute verbale acide. Mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme il le pensait. L'épéiste arborait un air sérieux inhabituel qui l'avait fait frissonner. Et après quelques paroles échangées dans un calme étonnant, il s'était penché vers lui et avait capturé doucement ses lèvres, puis s'était reculé avec son éternel sourire idiot sur le visage bien qu'il avait cru déceler une légère nervosité dans ses yeux.

Lui n'avait pas bougé, la surprise figeant ses membres. Son cœur battait trop fort, ses joues brûlaient et son corps semblait agité de tremblements. Il était resté de longues minutes ainsi, les yeux écarquillés d'ébahissement, incapable de réaliser le moindre geste. L'autre avait alors esquissé un sourire empli de tristesse et, sans un mot, avait déposé dans sa main un petit objet avant de tourner lentement les talons et de disparaître dans la nuit. Il lui avait fallu encore plusieurs secondes pour arriver à bouger. Il avait alors porté sa main devant ses yeux lentement, encore sous le choc.

Dans sa paume se trouvait une fine bague en argent sur laquelle une hirondelle était gravée. Il l'avait reconnue immédiatement. C'était la bague qui se transmettait de génération en génération dans sa famille, du moins c'est ce que l'autre avait prétendu en la montrant à tous, quelques années plus tôt. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires l'avait envahi, le laissant à genoux, hébété et perdu, la bague serrée au creux de son poing.

Ce fut la seule et unique fois où une telle chose arriva, et après quelques jours de confusion, il s'était persuadé que tout cela avait était une comédie, une farce jouée à ses dépens et que ses réactions avaient été dues à une quelconque fatigue. Le gardien de la pluie ne pouvait raisonnablement pas avoir eu un tel geste envers lui. Il avait peu à peu effacé ce souvenir de sa mémoire, résolu à enterrer à jamais cette nuit qui ne pouvait être qu'une vaste blague, un produit de son imagination tordue.

Qu'il avait été aveugle...

Et maintenant c'était fini. Il lui avait fallu attendre de le voir mort pour comprendre.

Il serra les poings, tant de douleur que de rage contre lui-même. Il n'avait rien compris et il l'avait perdu. Il l'avait rejeté, préférant ignorer la vérité plutôt que de devoir l'affronter. Ça aurait été à lui de mourir. C'était lui qui ne valait rien, lui qui ne méritait pas d'être aimé. Parce que c'était ça, lui, Gokudera Hayato, aimait Takeshi Yamamoto. Il _l'aimait_. Et ça depuis leur première rencontre. Un autre sanglot le secoua. Quinze ans. Quinze ans de gâchés. Quinze ans à se voiler la face, à se mentir, à fuir la vérité comme le lâche qu'il était.

Il entendit vaguement des bruits de course et des cris dans le couloir derrière lui. Le combat venait de se terminer sur la victoire des Vongola. Mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Ou enfin si, tant mieux. Il allait pouvoir le faire avec moins de remord puisque Tsuna était sauf. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste mécanique et se leva lentement, puisant dans cette nouvelle résolution pour trouver la force de se détacher du gardien de la pluie. Il marcha dans un état second vers une armoire dans laquelle il prit un objet et retourna vers le brun pour l'enlacer avec tendresse. Un sourire empreint d'une ironie amère passa fugacement sur ses lèvres. Quel savon il lui aurait passé en le voyant faire ça, s'il avait encore été vivant. Mais il ne le pouvait plus et personne ne le retiendrait. C'était un geste impulsif, irraisonnable et, il le savait, irréfléchi. Mais n'avait-il pas toujours été comme cela ? Cela les avait toujours séparés, mais maintenant, cela allait enfin les réunir...

Il embrassa doucement les lèvres perlées de sang du gardien de la pluie puis plaça avec lenteur le canon du revolver sur sa tempe. Le son mat du coup de feu se perdit dans les cris d'allégresse qui résonnaient de tous côtés.

Gokudera s'effondra sans un bruit sur le corps glacé de Yamamoto, son sang se mélangeant doucement au sien.

De son cou pendait une chaîne au bout de laquelle se trouvait un petit anneau argenté, qui reposait à présent sur l'épaule nue du gardien de la pluie. En s'approchant bien, on pouvait distinguer dessus une petite hirondelle gravée et à l'intérieur du cercle de l'anneau, sur la peau pâle de l'épéiste, un petit 59 tatoué à l'encre noire.

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu cet humble OS !

Lilium : Pour la petite histoire, c'était censé être un entraînement pour voir si je pouvais écrire une fic' romantique... on voit le résultat xD Je crois que je ne suis définitivement pas faite pour le romantisme u.u"

So, n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs !


End file.
